Integrated display computers provide basic computer and monitor functionality in a compact package. Although they provide a great deal of functionality in a single package, the functionality is typically limited to the functionality of a simple desktop or tower computer and display unit. Additional functionality, which is often provided by peripherals that are connected to ports on the computer or display unit, is excluded from the integrated display computer because the additional devices increase the size or space needed for the unit so that it is no longer small and compact.
To accommodate the peripherals that some users may need, most integrated display computer manufacturers simply provide ports at various locations on the computer to provide connections for external devices. In some instances, a cable is used to connect the peripheral to the computer. The ports may be exposed or they may have a hinged cover that opens to accommodate the peripheral. While it is possible to attach and detach different peripherals, the connected peripherals require the availability of additional space around the unit to accommodate both the external device and in some cases, a cable. The resulting package is no longer compact. Furthermore, the result can be unsightly as various devices, and possibly cables, surround the integrated display computer. If the ports have covers, the covers are open and the devices or cables extend from the ports. If the ports do not have covers and devices are not attached to the ports, the ports simply remain exposed. The appearance of the integrated display computer may be altered dramatically as peripherals extend from around the computer. If the computer and devices are used in a commercial setting, the combination of components may appear complex and difficult to operate and therefore, unappealing to users.
In addition to changes in appearance, the use of ports and external devices can provide operational challenges. The ports allow devices to be attached and detached very easily. However, the ability to easily attach peripherals means they are subject to inadvertent detachment. If the integrated display computer is in use in a commercial setting, the peripherals may be subjected to heavy and continuous use increasing the likelihood that a peripheral becomes detached. Some users may simply be tempted to purposefully remove a peripheral. Whether peripheral devices are removed accidentally or purposefully, the expense of operating the computer increases due to increased device maintenance and replacement costs.
To increase the functionality of an integrated display computer, a housing unit as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/131,052, entitled Integrated Display Computer with Peripherals can be used to attach peripherals to either or both sides of an integrated display computer. The housing unit is based on a universal attachment design so that the integrated display computer can accept different types of peripherals. The peripherals are installed in a peripheral housing unit that is attached or affixed to a side of the computer which is designed to accept the housing unit. The housing unit comprises an end cap and a shroud as well as internal components including a mounting bracket that are assembled to complete the unit. The assembled peripheral housing unit is then attached or affixed to the computer. Peripheral-containing housing units may be attached to either or both sides of the computer. In the event only one peripheral is needed or no peripherals are needed, a “blank” housing unit which does not contain a peripheral device may be attached to the computer. The integrated display computer can accept a housing unit on each side regardless of whether it contains a peripheral.
The peripheral housing unit described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/131,052 may further be used with a fanless integrated display computer. One such fanless integrated display computer that is especially well-suited to use for this purpose is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/937,976, entitled Fanless Computer With Integrated Display, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,179 issued on Jul. 4, 2006. The fanless integrated display computer described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/937,976 has several passive cooling design features so that it is fanless and therefore, silent. It comprises a unique heat sink that supports the entire enclosure and causes heat in the device to dissipate through vents. The motherboard assembly attaches directly to the heat sink to facilitate thermal transfer characteristics so that components are cooled without the need for a fan. The heat sink further serves as the entire supporting structure of the circuit board assembly and is designed and incorporated into the device so that any stress experienced by the heat sink is not transferred to the solder joints. The entire PCB assembly, which comprises the processor and chipset, moves with the heat sink.
The benefits provided by a fanless integrated display computer with peripherals include increased reliability and lower maintenance costs. The device never suffers from unreliability or damage due to fan failure. The natural convection process results in very light air inflow and almost completely eliminates internal dust build-up. There is no build-up of dust that is normally caused by the use of fans and that often leads to fan failures. As a result, maintenance costs associated with protecting components from fan failures, repairing and replacing fans, and repairing and replacing components damaged by fan failures are eliminated. Maintenance costs associated with repair and replacement of peripherals devices are also reduced because the peripherals are secured within and protected by the housing unit.
A fanless integrated display computer with peripherals is silent and therefore, suitable for many applications including use in hospitals, libraries, or any other location where the presence of noise and dust is a concern. It comprises an integrated display with peripherals attached to the sides of the display so it is very compact and suitable for use in locations where the availability of space is a concern.
In one application of the fanless integrated display computer, the computer may be mounted on a retail store shelf to provide product information to consumers shopping at a retail establishment. With the multitude of products available to today's consumer, and the wealth of information that now commonly exists with respect to such products, it is desirable for retail establishments to provide the consumer with an on-site and efficient means of accessing this additional information. Retailers can present the consumer with all, or a large portion of, such information at a single source. For example, when considering a foodstuff, typical information may be related to rebate instructions, the existence of coupons, special pricing, or features. The information may also be more product specific, such as the product's nutritional information, for example. Depending on the particular type of products considered and the level of detail desired, the amount of information that may be provided can be substantial. A fanless integrated display computer with a peripheral housing unit comprising a bar code scanner facilitates a consumer's access to product information by allowing the consumer to simply scan the product of interest. The amount of information that may be provided via the computer display is virtually endless.
Although a fanless integrated display computer with peripherals is suitable for many commercial applications because of its reliability and durability, its compact size may not permit it to accommodate all peripherals that may be desired for a commercial application. Size limitations may impact the number of integrated peripherals that can be integrated into the display. Furthermore, some peripherals such as printers and CD-ROM or DVD drives may simply be too large to attach to a side, top, or bottom of an integrated display computer. If the peripheral cannot be attached to the integrated display using a housing such as the one described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/131,052 or if size limitations prohibit integration of needed peripherals into the display, then the prior art method of attaching peripherals using a port, which detracts from the appearance of the integrated display computer and increases maintenance costs, is the only option for increasing the number of peripherals. Therefore, additional methods for integrating peripherals with an integrated display computer are needed.